


Across Breaches

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Leonard has been crushing on CSI Bartholomew Allen ever since they met. Unfortunately for him, Barry is happily married to Detective Iris West-Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Across Breaches

Leonard Snart dodged around a server and slipped out to the balcony. The darkness helped conceal him as he closely watched the devastatingly pretty brunette hanging around the edge of the dance floor. Why was Bartholomew Allen here? A charity gala wasn’t the type of event the CSI would be invited to. Especially not one hosted by Harrison Wells. It was no secret Wells abhorred Detective Iris West-Allen. After the particle accelerator exploded, Det. West-Allen had been the one to push hardest for Wells’ arrest. So why would Bartholomew be here? More importantly, why was Wells smiling at Bartholomew as if they were friends?

Leonard remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on Bartholomew. He had been visiting the CCPD to talk about the new meta-human task force on behalf of his sister, the Mayor. Just as he stepped out of the elevator, someone ran right into him. He had been immediately attracted to the gorgeous young man. A smirk and a compliment had drawn the most enticing blush across the CSI’s cheeks. Then reality set in because Det. West-Allen came over to apologize for her husband’s clumsiness. 

Finding out that Bartholomew was married had actually hurt. Leonard had been shocked by how much it hurt. He didn’t even know the man, but it still felt as if he had lost something very important. Leonard wasn’t a homewrecker, though. Even if Bartholomew had been unhappily married (which he wasn’t, they were obviously devoted to one another) Leonard would never pursue someone already involved in a relationship. That didn’t stop him from wanting, though. 

Even now, a little over two years since that meeting, he still felt that insane attraction, which was weird, since Bartholomew wasn’t even his type! The CSI was shy and quiet. He dressed like a man three times his age. According to bullpen gossip, the only risky thing Bartholomew had ever done was date his wife. Leonard normally went for people with some fire in their blood. Someone who laughed loudly, loved wildly and took charge. Someone who could take over and make him yield.

Leonard watched Wells and Bartholomew embrace tightly. They smiled fondly at one another before the CSI turned and walked away. He disappeared through the crowd, leaving Leonard stunned and more than a little jealous. Leonard leaned back against the balcony’s railing and dragged a hand over his head. He really needed to put aside this ridiculous crush.

* * *

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry!”

Leonard sighed and brushed away the concern with a wave of his hand. He stooped to pick up his newspaper and coat from where they had fallen when someone ran into him, but the other man was faster. He gathered up Leonard’s belongings and then held out a hand to help him back up. Looking up, Leonard froze.

“Mr. Allen,” he managed to say without stammering. 

Bartholomew smiled cautiously. “Le.. um, Mr. Snart,” he replied. “Sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Leonard shook his head quickly. “Of course not,” he answered. “You seem to be in a bit of a hurry.”

Bartholomew nodded and grimaced. “Yeah. I’m only in town for a few hours. Needed to borrow Harry’s brain for a formula we’re working on back home.” 

Leonard frowned as he tried to make sense of that. Before he could ask anything there was a strange beeping coming from Bartholomew’s pocket. He pulled out a phone and huffed as if annoyed. 

“Sorry, I have to run!” he said before jogging off and disappearing around the corner. 

Leonard sighed and turned to continue his trek to his office. 

* * *

One of the things Leonard disliked most about being his sister’s second in command was the fact that he was always on call, always on the job. Even when he was ‘off the clock’, there were reports to read, proposals to review and budgets to overlook. He wished he had a little more personal time, but honestly, with rebuilding Central after Zoom’s terrorism, there was just too much to do. Like today. They were finally reopening the youth center in the south end (a project he had advocated hard for) and Leonard was there to watch Lisa give a speech, welcome the visitors and reassure the citizens that Central was well on its way to returning to the beautiful city it used to be.

The speech went well and they shook the hands of everyone who came up to them. He smiled until his cheeks hurt. Standing close to his sister, he kept her informed of any reporters or potential media landmines. Sara and Mick, her personal bodyguards hovered nearby, but stayed as inconspicuous as possible. 

Leonard had been at the center for two hours and was ready to leave when he spotted Detective West-Allen. Leonard’s stomach dropped slightly as she turned and smiled lovingly at her husband. Leonard’s eyes dragged slowly over Bartholomew, taking in the tweed jacket, bow tie and glasses with longing. A pinch from Lisa helped him pull his attention to her. 

“What is wrong?” she asked in a low voice, looking worried.

Leonard shook his head. “I’m fine. Just a headache,” he murmured. He needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere he didn’t have to watch his crush hovering over his wife. 

Lisa gave him a concerned smile. “We can leave soon.”

Leonard nodded and turned his attention to the chief of police approaching. 

\- -

Leonard found a bench near the climbing wall and sat down to get a little bit of quiet. He watched the kids playing, climbing and running around with satisfaction. It was good to not only see his beloved city recover, but to have a hand in it.

“You look pleased.”

Leonard jumped, almost slipping off the bench to the ground at the unexpected, but familiar voice. Looking up, he found himself trapped by those beautiful hazel eyes. “Mr. Allen!” Leonard stood and brushed off his pants nervously. “Oh, yes, I… um, yes. It’s nice to see the kids enjoying themselves.”

Bartholomew smiled slightly as he looked out across the room. “Yeah,” the younger man said wistfully. “They have hope. That’s a good thing.” He turned and smiled at Len. “You gave them that, Len.”

Leonard shivered at the pride in Bartholomew’s eyes. His stomach flipped at the casual nickname Bartholomew used for him. He tried desperately to think of something to say. Before anything came to mind, Bartholomew gave a slight nod and walked away, crossing the room and exiting through a side door. 

Later, as he was leaving, he spotted Bartholomew and his wife near the exit, talking animatedly with Linda Parks, a local sports reporter. Catching his eye, Leonard gave him a small smile and nod. Strangely enough, that seemed to confuse the CSI. It wasn’t until he was halfway back to his home that Leonard realized something else. When they had spoken, Bartholomew had been wearing sneakers, jeans and a blue sweatshirt. He also hadn’t been wearing his glasses.

* * *

Leonard knew that if Lisa caught him sneaking out to have a greasy burger, she’s force feed him salads and yogurt for the next month, but honestly, sometimes he just craved something bad for him. So, like a teenager escaping a grounding, he snuck into the bathroom down the hall from his office and climbed out the window. Mick would rat him out in a heartbeat. Thankfully there was a Big Belly Burger just a block away. 

Leonard walked in and inhaled deeply, loving the aroma of frying beef and salty fries. There was a small line, but he didn’t mind. He scanned the menu for specials before debating between a double with bacon or the BBQ with fried onions. Once it was his turn to order, he said to hell with it and ordered both as well as a large chocolate shake. He stepped to the side to wait for his food and casually scanned the dining area. He probably should be grateful he didn’t have his food or shake yet, because spotting Bartholomew staring at him would have made him choke. They stared at each other for several seconds before Bartholomew smiled slightly and waved him over. Leonard swallowed nervously before moving to Barry’s table. 

“Hello, Len,” he said happily.

Leonard had to swallow again, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat at the fond tone. “Bartholomew,” he greeted.

The younger man grimaced and shook his head. “Ugh, no. Please, just call me Barry.” He motioned to the chair across from him. “Join me?”

Leonard eagerly sat down, partly because he was sitting with Barth… Barry and partly because his knees were shaking slightly. “So, um...” he tried desperately to think of a conversation starter. “How’s your wife?” Leonard flinched. Not the topic he wanted to hear about!

Barry looked at him with confusion before blushing. “Oh. You… don’t know… um, okay.” Barry took a deep breath and leaned forward, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. “I’m not him.”

Leonard frowned, trying to make sense of that. “Not who?”

“Bartholomew Allen,” Barry answered. “I’m Barry Allen. From Earth-1. The place Zoom went to.”

Leonard’s confusion must have shown because Barry sighed and stood up. “Hang on.” He hurried over to the counter and grabbed Leonard’s food, then came back. He nodded his head towards the door and Leonard stood and followed him out. Barry walked to the alley beside the restaurant and handed him the bag. “Close your eyes. This can be disorienting.”

The next thing Leonard knew, he was picked up and sped away. When he managed to open his eyes, the city was rushing by, little more than a blur of colors. Almost immediately they stopped and he was shocked to find himself standing in a large white room filled with computers and glass walls.

“Barry! What the hell are you doing with the mayor’s brother?”

Head still spinning, Leonard stared at Harrison Wells dumbly.

* * *

Leonard rubbed his fingertips under his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Alternate Earths. Time travel. Bartho… Barry was a speedster. Another version of himself who had been a thief but was now dead after saving time. Bartholomew Allen and Barry Allen. Two men with the same face but different personalities. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Barry said gently. “I wish there was a way to make this easier to grasp.”

Leonard dropped his hands and looked at Barry closely. Looking at Bartholomew was like looking at a model or celebrity crush. Beautiful and desirable and utterly unattainable. Looking at Barry was much more than that. Now that he was paying attention, he could see the difference. He was seeing someone who had been through hell and survived it. Someone tempered by fire and ice and made stronger for it. A warrior.

It was the eyes that held the most difference. Bartholomew had kind eyes, but there was this… naivety in them. The look of someone sheltered. Barry’s eyes were weary. Haunted, but holding so much strength and will that it was almost humbling. 

Leonard forced himself to think rationally. “You said your Leonard was a thief.”

Barry hesitated, a brief look of sadness passing over his face. “He was.”

“And you’re a hero,” Leonard continued. Barry nodded. “So you were enemies.” Great. Another world, another Barry, and another him who still had no chance.

“No.”

Leonard blinked a couple of times. “What?”

Barry shook his head firmly. “No, we weren’t enemies.”

“You said you fought,” he pointed out.

“We did,” Barry admitted. “But we also had a deal. Len didn’t kill or harm innocents and I didn’t put him in prison. On occasion, he protected me. On occasion, I protected him.” Barry sighed softly and shrugged one shoulder. “Len was… complicated. He was who he was because that was the only way he knew to protect Lisa, Mick and himself. I trusted him. Even when we went against one another, I knew I could trust him. He was my friend. When he died...” Barry paused and looked off to the side. “I lost a close friend when I lost him.”

Leonard stared at Barry closely. “You loved him,” he said softly.

Barry chuckled, but it was more sad than anything. “I… I cared about him. I was attracted to him, but I wasn’t in love with him. My Len could never have given his control up, nor could I have been as submissive as he needed. We were both too demanding, too dominating for each other. We had potential, but it would never have worked, long term. We were better staying just friends.”

Leonard swallowed hard, trying his best to ignore the swell of want those words birthed in him. “So you were never… together?” he asked.

“Len and I both knew sex together would end our relationship.” Barry shook his head, a bright blush creeping up his neck. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear about an alternate you’s sex life.”

Leonard chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully dissected that statement. Barry had cared about his Len, despite their differences. That Len had cared about Barry, too. There had been potential between them but it was never explored because they were too much alike. They were both tops. Unlike Leonard. 

Where he got the surge of boldness, he didn’t know, but before he could doubt himself or overthink it, Leonard stepped into Barry’s personal space and kissed him. For a moment Barry was frozen in place and he wondered if he had made a mistake.

Then Barry kissed back and the world spun faster.


End file.
